Solamente Tú
by mickeylover303
Summary: Greg told him it was like with Buffy. Except Nick wasn't Sarah Michelle Gellar and those women weren't exactly vampires. Slash.


"You know you weren't even standing up this time," Greg said approvingly, his voice carrying through the bar; the sounds from other conversations filtering through his and Nick's.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nick asked for the seemingly third time tonight. He knew what Greg was talking about and wouldn't try steering away from the topic if the other man's so-called observations were actually based on something.

He took a sip of his beer, briefly wondering if he would need another one if Greg continued to carry on about the qualities of his ass; or more specifically how it seemed to attract people to Nick. And even when said ass in question wasn't in their line of sight, Greg had made an analogy that had to do with something about vampires, blood, and teenage drama that Nick would be more than happy to forget.

Because while Nick wouldn't back down from the claim that he was an ass man, it was usually Greg's he referred to and not his own.

"Come on...that hot blonde was totally checking you out," Greg said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively; elbows resting on the wooden table as he reached for his glass.

"She was not," Nick tried to deny while shaking his head. Though, he would admit that she might – just _might_ – have been looking at him, but she wasn't checking him out. There was actually a very subtle difference that Greg didn't seem able to grasp.

"Admit it, Nicky." Greg smiled as he sipped his soda through his straw. "I think she's the fifth one so far."

"You say it like I'm doing it on purpose." Nick clicked his tongue in disappointment because he wasn't actively trying to seek other people's attention. Not that Greg was upset by the fact Nick was receiving said attention. To Nick's dismay, Greg was actually really enthusiastic about it. They had a pretty open relationship, not necessarily in the most lurid sense, but Nick liked to think of it as being laidback more than anything. And while they were exclusive, it didn't stop Greg from flirting with other people and enjoying watching people flirt with Nick.

But considering Greg viewed it as a rare opportunity to tease him, Nick couldn't say it was anything different from normal.

"No, I just think it's interesting…" Greg paused, apparently in an attempt to gather his thoughts, pursing his lips before saying, "In that harmless kind of interesting...way."

"But why do you think it's funny?"

"Face it, Nick. You've been cursed with good looks," Greg said, sighing dramatically as he looked at other man with an obvious show of patience. "Though, by your denial, it seems like this is somehow still new to you. But believe you me...I've been dealing with this same thing for _years_," he said slowly and it took Nick seemingly all the willpower in the world to resist the impulse to push Greg out of his chair.

"Yeah, thanks Casanova."

"But what really concerns me is the fact that you don't realise that it's a family thing and not just something suddenly _bestowed_ upon you," Greg continued theatrically, ignoring Nick's remark. "I don't know how you've managed to survive this long without someone letting you in on such a time honoured tradition."

"Until now I thought I lucked out," Nick muttered under his breath; his words either unheard or ignored by Greg, who didn't seem like he would be stopping in his tirade any time soon.

"I mean, have you _seen_ your brother, lately?" Greg's eyes grew large as he looked at Nick with increased interest. "I hope you look like him when you're his age."

"I'm going to tell Michael you said that," Nick tried to threaten, but he wasn't able to keep a straight face; a smile making its way through his words. Being compared to Michael wasn't exactly an insult. If anything it was a compliment; more so because Nick still looked up to his older brother all these years later.

"I already told him and this is what he told me," Greg whispered; leaning forward over the small table; the action urging Nick to do the same. "Like big brother…like little brother."

"What?" Nick cried out, almost choking on his drink and nearly slamming the bottle on the table. Maybe it was because Greg was making some perverse variation of the like father like son adage, or maybe because of Greg's wide grin that was helping remind Nick how much Greg and Michael actually had in common. But from now on, Nick would make it his goal to try and keep Greg away from his older brother for the rest of his life.

Or as long as he could, anyway.

"You okay?" Greg asked calmly, not trying to suppress the ever-growing grin on his face despite the fact that Nick was apparently in the middle of hacking up a lung.

Nick swallowed, nodding briefly as he attempted to regain some kind of composure. He didn't mind that Greg and his brother were so close; especially since Michael was the only one in his family to acknowledge – even accept – his relationship with Greg. But it was when Greg pulled something like this that Nick began to weigh the pros and cons of introducing them to one another and question how much of his sanity he'd lost because of it.

"I don't know how much you guys talk about me." Nick paused thoughtfully. "Actually, I don't want to know, but Michael wouldn't-"

"Ask him," Greg dared, sitting back against the chair and crossing his arms. "Because that's what he told me."

"Of course he did," Nick answered mockingly. "Since he's apparently suffering from the same problem we are, right?"

"It's not your fault you're cursed, Nick. But remember..." Greg said as he placed a hand over his chest. "Remember that I, _too_, share the burden that our families have placed upon us." He tried to look at Nick seriously, only the slight upturn of his mouth threatening to give him away.

"And let me guess." Nick snorted, rolling his eyes at the other man's antics. "You're finally going to let me in on the secret to the miraculous cure?"

"Nah, there's no such thing," Greg said as he shook his head, placing his hand back on the table. "Besides, I'm not sure about you, but I don't really need one."

"Really now...and why's that?" Nick asked, ready for Greg's impending laughter; only to be surprised by the soft smile that graced the younger man's lips.

"Because I already have you."

* * *

_:insert standard disclaimer here:_

_Yeah, this was intentional sap, and I'm still somewhat embarrassed about how corny it actually turned out to be . But listening to Enrique Iglesias does...things to me._


End file.
